Forever Is Very Little
by CharlieFabray
Summary: Quinn e Rachel estavam casadas agora, viviam em New York com seus três filhos. Como seria a vida de casada das duas? Future!Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Rachel estava arrumando as roupas das crianças, quando Quinn entrou em casa. Fazia 17 anos de casadas e parecia que era como se ainda estivessem recém-casadas. O amor parecia aumentar todos os dias. A Morena sorriu para a loira que retribuiu. E logo estendeu uma calça moletom cheia de bolsos.

–Essa calça é sua ou do Charlie – a morena perguntou.

–com certeza é dele. Minhas calças não têm mais de 35 bolsos – respondeu a loira fazendo a morena rir. Enquanto dobrava as roupas um cartão caiu no chão. Quinn logo o pegou e mostrou para a morena.

–Loja de tatuagens? – Rachel falou consigo mesma.

–Eu acho que aquele Mané fez uma tatuagem – A Loira obviamente referia-se ao filho mais velho, Charlie. – e eu espero que seja só em uma Nádega por que a outra é minha – continuou ainda seria.

–Ah, Quinn deve ser de um amigo dele – Rachel disse.

–Não! É dele eu tenho certeza – confirmou a loira.

–Como você sabe? – Rachel disse enquanto cruzava os braços.

–Por que quando você diz que é de um amigo é por que é dele – Rebateu a loira como se fosse à coisa mais lógica do mundo. Charlie apareceu na cozinha, mas foi impedido de continuar seu percurso por Rachel que lhe encarou serio.

–Charlie, eu vou te perguntar algo e espero que diga a verdade – começou a morena e o garoto apenas assentiu – você fez uma tatuagem? – perguntou seria.

–Não – o garoto respondeu enquanto encarava a mãe.

–Serio? Não é isso o que esse cartão de uma loja de tatuagens diz – Quinn intrometeu-se. Charlie lhe encarou:

–Não pensou que poderia ser de algum amigo meu? – o garoto perguntou.

–Na verdade eu pensei... Mas logo mudei de ideia – disse a loira com um sorriso. – Agora eu vou te perguntar, você fez uma tatuagem – Quinn perguntou novamente.

–Não! Eu mal entro na minha própria casa e já sou acusado de algo – o garoto disse. – e por que estava mexendo nas minhas roupas? – perguntou o garoto encarando Rachel.

–Por que são roupas sujas, eu vou parar de mexer nelas se você mesmo for lava-las – propôs a morena encarando o garoto de olhos azuis.

–Não, obrigada – Charlie deu um sorriso amarelo, enquanto saia da casa.

–Foi o que eu pensei – disse a morena

–Eu não acredito nele – Quinn disse seria.

–Quinn, meu filho não mente – retrucou à morena. A Loira cruzou os braços.

–Engraçado, o meu mente – Disse Quinn. A morena lhe ignorou e dirigiu-se ate a garagem onde estava a maquina de lavar. Enquanto Quinn estava na cozinha, tomando suco de uva. Logo viu três meninas, incluindo Mellody, vir em sua direção. – Olá meninas – cumprimentou. A garotinha mais velha parecia querer algo.

–Srª. Fabray, Mellody pode ir dormir na minha casa hoje? – perguntou a menina timidamente.

–Não – Quinn disse voltando a tomar seu suco de uva.

–Por que não? – Mellody cruzou os braços num típico gesto "Rachel Berry".

–Por que, da ultima vez que Mellody foi dormir na casa da amiguinha. Mellody ficou com meio da noite e ligou pedindo pra mim vir busca-la e não deixou que eu terminasse minha brincadeira com a mamãe – A Loira disse com um sorriso enorme enquanto usava uma voz infantil. As meninas saíram da cozinha frustradas com a resposta negativa da loira.

[...]

Quinn estava na sala enquanto analisava o seu aparelho de som, a loira parecia frustrada. Rachel olhou para ela por alguns segundos e logo perguntou:

–O Que foi? – disse aproximando-se

–Ta ouvindo isso? – perguntou enquanto ligava o som e nada fora ouvido.

– Não ouço nada – respondeu à morena.

–Exatamente- a loira disse. - e sabe por quê? Por que alguém derrubou refrigerante no amplificador. Eu já disse mil vezes pra crianças não mexerem nas minhas coisas, você viu quem foi? – Continuou enquanto parecia querer matar alguém.

–Eu não vi nenhum deles fazer isso – A Morena disse enquanto observava a esposa do sofá. A Loira ficou um tempo em silêncio, mas logo gritou:

–CHARLIE, HARMONY E MELLODY. DESCAM AQUI AGORA! – Rachel suspirou enquanto via os três filhos descerem as escadas e pararem no centro da sala.

–Oi Mãe – Harmony disse, sendo a única a se aproximar.

–Nada de "Oi Mãe". Você derrubou refrigerante no meu som? – perguntou a loira encarando a pequena mistura de Rachel e Sam.

–Eu não bebo refrigerante. Meu corpo é um templo. Só bebo água – a garota disse enquanto cruzava os braços.

–Tire seu templo da minha frente – resmungou enquanto chamava – Mellody – chamou e a garotinha praticamente passou por ela.

–Não estou falando com você – resmungou. Quinn puxou a garota pelo cabelo.

–é, mas, eu estou falando com você – disse emburrada. – derrubou refrigerante no meu som? – perguntou encarando a menininha.

–eu não alcanço a droga do seu som. E se eu alcançasse derrubaria de propósito – A Garota retrucou enquanto subia as escadas. Deixando a loira com a sobrancelha arqueada. –Charlie... – a loira rosnou já achando seu culpado. O garoto se aproximou com as mãos no bolso. – Quantas vezes tenho que dizer pra não mexer no meu som? – perguntou quase partindo pra cima do garoto.

–652 Vezes – respondeu o garoto ainda encarando sua mãe.

–e por que derrubou refrigerante nele – disse com os olhos estreitados.

–Não derrubei. Eu tenho apreço pela minha vida mãe – Charlie disse serio.

–Ok, então eu vou fazer uma reunião de família e vamos resolver isso – a loira disse decidida.

–Se eu puder te ajudar nisso minha velha. Pode contar comigo – o garoto disse com a mão no ombro da mãe e logo saiu da casa.

–esse garoto fez uma tatuagem – Quinn disse para a morena que estava distraída lendo a revista. – eu to sentindo bem aqui – disse enquanto apontava para seu ventre.

–Quinn, ele me disse. Olhando nos meus olhos que não fez, se você não confia nos seus filhos em quem você vai confiar – a morena disse.

–eu não confio mais no Michael Jordan nos minutos finais – Quinn disse com um leve sorrido fazendo a esposa revirar os olhos.

[...]

–Muito bem. Todos conhecem as regras da reunião de família – Quinn disse enquanto ficava no centro da sala. Rachel e as crianças estavam sentadas no sofá encarando a loira que agia como o próprio Hitler. – aqui vocês podem dizer qualquer coisa e não serão punidos – disse enquanto dirigia-se ate seu som.

–Então quer dizer. Não importa o que tenha feito. Você não ser punido? – Charlie perguntou.

–Exatamente – disse Quinn já esperando uma confissão vinda dele. – e se vocês quebraram uma coisa muito cara, e de muito valor para alguém. Você será perdoado – Quinn voltou a dizer enquanto acariciava seu aparelho de som.

–então, você pode ter feito algo grave e ainda sim ser perdoado não é...

–JÁ CHEGA. FUI EU, EU DERRUBEI O REFRIGERANTE DA DROGA DESSE SOM – Rachel gritou enquanto andava ate o lado da loira que lhe encarava incrédula.

–como pode fazer isso? Eu perguntei a você quem tinha feito isso e você disse que não sabia – Quinn colocou as mãos na cintura encarando a morena acusadoramente.

– Sem Punição – a morena disse antes que ela pudesse escutar um discurso de Quinn.

–Ok, você esta perdoada. Estão vendo crianças – disse enquanto mostrava Rachel que tinha um sorriso aliviado no rosto – ela foi perdoada. Vejam bem... Não tem marcas nela – disse fazendo a morena lhe olhar. – mais alguém? – perguntou olhando para os três filhos. Harmony levantou o braço – sim? – perguntou

–Na sexta feira. Eu fiquei uma hora mais tarde na rua – disse. A loira apenas assentiu,

–esta perdoada – disse com um sorriso e logo foi Mellody que levantou o braço.

–Tenho um namorado – ela disse e Quinn ficou um tempo seria.

–isso ai é mentira – a loira disse – mas esta perdoada – continuou com um sorriso.

Logo a sala ficou em silêncio e os olhos da loira pousaram em Charlie. O garoto deu um sorrisinho mínimo. Ela sabia que ele tinha aprontado algo.

–e você o que tem a me dizer? – perguntou à loira. Charlie respirou fundo e logo disse:

–Fiz duas tatuagens.

Quinn continuava a encarar Charlie com um sorriso enorme. Rachel observava todos os movimentos da esposa. Quinn deu uma leve risada sendo acompanhada de Charlie. E logo apontou pra ele:

– eu vou te matar – disse levantando logo em seguida sendo segurada por Rachel e Harmony enquanto Charlie saia correndo.

[...]

Quinn estava cozinha, quebrando várias cenouras imaginando Cabeça do filho em cada uma delas. Mellody apareceu na cozinha e sentou na frente da loira.

–Posso ir dormir na casa da Melinda? – perguntou a menina.

–Eu já não te disse que não pode ir – Quinn disse encarando a garota.

–Esta bem, eu não falo mais com você. Esta invisível – disse empinando o nariz. "_Ela é tão Rachel_" pensou a loira.

–Ótimo! Quer brincar de invisível? Então você também esta invisível – retrucou Quinn enquanto também empinava o nariz.

–Eu ouço alguém, mas não vejo ninguém – Mellody disse sem encarar a mãe.

–Ainda bem que não tem ninguém aqui. Assim que posso comer essa barra de chocolate sozinha – disse a loira com a voz infantil enquanto tirava uma barra de chocolate. Chamando a atenção da garota. A menina ficou irritada e saiu da cozinha, neste momento Charlie entrou na cozinha. – Hey Punk, um piercing no nariz e uma saia iam bem – Quinn disse.

–Qual é! Pensei que tivesse terminado na reunião – Charlie disse.

–isso não é punição. Apenas estou dizendo "Oi" para um idiota tatuado – Quinn disse com um sorriso. – quando vou ver essa obra de arte no seu corpo – ironizou a loira. Charlie levantou a manga de sua camiseta mostrando as duas tatuagens uma delas era um coração. A outra um palavra em japonês. – Nossa – Quinn disse com um sorriso.

–Muito legal não é – Charlie sorriu.

–É. Uma idiotice – continuou com o mesmo sorriso – você tem que pensar no futuro meu filho, daqui a 60 anos esse lindo coraçãozinho vai parecer um tomate desidratado. –Quinn disse encarando o garoto que já tinha perdido o sorriso. – me mostra o resto da babaquice – disse se referindo a outra tatuagem.

–é Conhecimento em Japonês – Charlie explicou.

–você sabe Japonês? – perguntou.

Não – Charlie disse.

–Você lê japonês? – perguntou novamente.

–Também não.

–como você não sabe que ta escrito "Meu pastel é mais barato" – a loira disse encarando o filho que já esperava uma atitude dessas.

–Mãe, ta começando a soar negativo – Charlie disse.

–Eu só estou dizendo que essas tatuagens são uma grande estupidez. Eu posso dizer isso não posso – a loira disse.

–eu concordo são uma grande Estupidez – Rachel disse enquanto entrava na cozinha.

–Sabe o que me irrita mais? É você ter olhado no meu olho e dito "Eu não fiz uma tatuagem" – Quinn disse seria.

–Não, eu olhei no olho da mamãe e disse que não tinha uma tatuagem por que eu tinha _Duas_Tatuagens – o moreno respondeu.

–Valeu senhor Bill Clinton – Ironizou a loira.

[...]

Quinn, Rachel e Mellody estavam na sala vendo TV. Volta e meio a loira agia como se só estivesse ela e a morena na sala. Fingindo que a filha estava invisível.

–Bem, eu vou fazer pipoca pras minhas duas pessoas favoritas – Rachel disse dirigindo-se ate a cozinha.

–Duas... Argh – Quinn e Mellody falaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto se encaravam.

–é tão bom estar sozinha. Assim eu posso arrotar sem levar bronca – disse e arrotou perto da menina que lhe olhou horrorizada, a loira tinha um sorriso vitorioso ao ver a garotinha ir correndo para seu quarto.

[...]

Quinn estava lendo o jornal na cozinha, quando Charlie apareceu com um peso enquanto exercitava o braço que tinha as tatuagens. Ele aproximou o seu braço do rosto de Quinn. E tinha um sorriso no rosto:

–Olha só Mãe. Eu to ficando em forma. O que você acha? – perguntou com um sorriso irritante no rosto.

–eu acho que ta tentando me aborrecer – Quinn disse olhando para o garoto como se quisse-se mata-lo.

–Qual é. Ainda esta brava por causa das tatuagens – Charlie disse como se fosse ridículo.

–Não, só estou dizendo que da próxima vez que quiser marcar seu corpo. Eu faço de graça – ameaçou a loira.

–isso seria punição – o garoto disse enquanto ia ate a bancada da cozinha onde Rachel estava preparando o jantar das crianças.

–vem cá Charlie. Eu quero ver essas tatuagens – ela disse seria.

–Tem certeza? – o garoto perguntou.

–eu sei que eu não vou gostar delas, mas... Isso aqui é mamãe? – perguntou olhando para a tatuagem que tinha um coração onde estava escrito mamãe. Rachel era a mamãe. Quinn era a mãe. – e essa aqui? – perguntou ainda emocionada enquanto olhava para o nome em japonês.

–essa é mãe em Japonês – disse um garoto com um sorriso enorme.

–Oh meu bebe – disse a morena acariciando o rosto do filho. Quinn estava olhando a cena incrédula. Charlie pós o leite em seu copo e colocou a garrafa na geladeira novamente.

–PARADO! – Quinn gritou do nada. Correu ate a geladeira e mostrou a garrafa com apenas um pingo de leite – Você toma o leite todo e coloca esse resto de volta na geladeira! Isso é a coisa mais egoísta que eu já vi – Quinn disse. – alguém vem beber Leite e ai, fica no Vácuo – Continuou a loira. Rachel lhe observava já sabendo o porquê daquilo tudo. – quer saber, esta de castigo – disse por fim.

–O Que? – o garoto disse.

–Eu quero que tire do seu quarto tudo o que te diverte e leve para a garagem. No seu quarto eu só quero sua cama e seus livros e sabe o que mais? Eu ainda vou pensar na cama – disse com um sorrisinho maligno. Charlie estava boquiaberto e não teve alternativa a não ser ir para seu quarto.

–essa foi à coisa mais Abominável que eu já vi – Rachel disse seria.

– E isso aqui é o que? – disse a loira mostrando a garrafa de leite quase vazia. – Já pensou? Mellody se engasga com uma bala e vem pra Ca e não tem nada – disse fingindo revolta.

–o problema não é ele. É você – Rachel disse enquanto se sentava à mesa.

–Ele é o egoísta. Deixando a casa sem leite – Quinn rebateu.

–você esta sendo Hipócrita- a morena disse encarando a loira que estava sentada a sua frente.

–Ta, eu estou sendo Hipócrita. Aquelas tatuagens foram o começo de uma rebelião adolescente. E agora a ditadura vai começar e eu dito as regras – disse a loira decidida. Rachel tirou da sua bolsa um espelho e entregou a esposa.

– O Que você vê? – perguntou à morena.

–Uma bela loira de olhos verdes meio zangada – disse enquanto se admirava.

–e o que essa bela loira de olhos verdes e meio zangada tem na orelha – disse a morena enquanto deixava à mostra a orelha esquerda de Quinn que novamente se admirou.

–um diamante que deveria ser maior – disse com um sorriso.

–e quando você colocou? – perguntou dando um sorriso fazendo a loira ficar em silêncio.

–Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos – disse colocando o espelho na mesa.

– e o que o seu pai fez? – perguntou novamente.

–escuta, não vamos falar do meu pai. Ele quase arrancou minha orelha, não teve anistia. Ouve retaliação que resultou na minha reabilitação – disse

–Amor. Eu estou dizendo que você também se rebelou então tente ser mais compreensiva – a morena disse enquanto acariciava a mão da loira que ainda estava emburrada.

[...]

Charlie estava no seu quarto. Arrumando as coisas que colocaria na garagem. Quinn entrou no quarto e os dois se encararam por algum tempo.

–Não precisa guardar mais nada – Quinn disse enquanto sentava-se na cama de Charlie.

–aquela coisa do leite era pretexto não era – O Garoto disse enquanto retirava as coisas da caixa.

–em parte foi um pretexto. E eu peço desculpas – a loira disse.

–tudo bem – o garoto disse.

–aceita minhas desculpas? – perguntou e o garoto assentiu - ótimo por que estou retirando elas – disse fazendo o garoto ficar confuso. – vamos ignorar isso tudo, as tatuagens reuniões da família e o resto. Você mentiu pra mim Charlie e eu não consigo esquecer. – disse.

–Mãe, eu fiz isso pra me sentir um individuo. E eu as acho bonitas. É o meu corpo e eu faço com ele o que eu quiser – disse.

–Não. Enquanto seu corpo estiver na minha casa o seu corpo vai obedecer as minhas regras – a loira disse. – só por que é alto, não significa que é adulto. Só que é um garoto alto – disse sem deixar de encarar o filho.

–Você nunca falou nada sobre as tatuagens – Charlie disse.

–Oh! Eu nunca disse nada sobre carregar uma arma, assaltar o banco e fazer xixi na torradeira. – ironizou a loira fazendo o garoto revirar os olhos – confiança se conquista e com ela vem à liberdade – disse seria.

–isso não muda o fato de que estou crescendo mãe. Vai ter que afrouxar as rédeas – Charlie disse. Quinn puxou um garoto para um abraço apertado.

–não to pronta pra te soltar – disse.

–Literalmente ou figurativamente? – perguntou o garoto e logo Quinn pensou por que deixou Noah ser o pai de seu segundo filho.

– os dois – disse e sorriu. Não queria aceitar que aquele "Muleque" estava crescendo.

[...]

Mellody passou pela cozinha indo em direção a geladeira. Quinn pegou as bonecas e as usou para falar com a filha:

–Hey menina, não tem leite na geladeira – disse com sua voz infantil. Logo Mellody veio correndo.

– O Que disse? – perguntou.

–Seu irmão bebeu todo o leite – disse fazendo a boneca encarar a menina de olhos verdes.

–você viu minha mãe? – perguntou.

–ela é alta e bonitona? – Quinn disse.

–Alta ela é – a menina disse. Quinn virou a boneca para si e logo voltou para a menina.

–eu acabei de vê-la. Ela é lindona – disse sorrindo enquanto fazia a voz infantil.

–pode perguntar pra ela se a Melinda pode vir dormir aqui em casa? – perguntou. Quinn usou a boneca como se estivesse sussurrando algo em sua orelha.

–Depende, eu deixo se eu ganhar um beijo e um abraço –Quinn disse.

–Menina, ela disse que quer carinho – A Loira virou a boneca para Mellody que sorriu.

–eu ouvi sua boba- disse a menina enquanto dava um abraço na sua mãe e logo em seguida um beijo na bochecha. Quinn sorriu. Estava tudo bem agora.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn chegou do trabalho e encontrou a casa vazia. Acendeu as luzes. Olhou em volta da sala foi para a cozinha e não tinha ninguém.

–Ótimo... Sozinha em casa – resmungou a loira – vou ter que ser a minha própria família... Então Mellody como foi seu dia? – Quinn colocou as mãos na cintura e logo passou a "Interpretar" Mellody: Eu fui ao dentista consertar meu aparelho – a loira falava com voz infantil e logo passou a imitar Harmony: eu conheci um garoto bonitinho, ele me acha bonitinha, mas eu não acho ele bonitinho, mas todo mundo acha ele bonitinho, mas ele é bonitinho. Tem dinheiro pra mim mãe? – logo cruzou os braços e imitou Charlie: Ai coroa, vê isso direito, não fui eu valeu. Eu também tenho que terminar uma parada que eu comecei no banheiro vou nessa. – a loira riu internamente ao ver que faltava Imitar sua garota- então Rach? Como foi seu dia? – falou e logo passou a imitar a esposa: - Quinn vê se não começa! Eu tive um dia duro no trabalho – ao terminar de interpretar sua família. Rachel entrou em casa. – Hey atrasadinha. Aonde você tava? – perguntou vendo a morena colocar suas coisas em cima da mesa.

–Quinn, vê se não começa! Eu tive um dia duro de trabalho – resmungou enquanto ia ate a geladeira beber água.

–Olha só a hora. Onde estão as crianças? – perguntou a loira emburrada.

–As crianças estão nas atividades extras da escola. E eu estava ensaiando para a peça – A Morena disse enquanto se dirigia ate o balcão da cozinha. – qual o problema meu amor? Da um sorriso – Rachel disse agarrando o rosto da loira e em seguida lhe dando um selinho.

–Isso não é nada legal. Eu queria chegar em casa e encontrar toda a minha família reunida. Igual meu pai fazia – Quinn disse seria.

– Ué então chegue mais tarde – disse Rachel e logo começou a rir. Mas Quinn permaneceu seria – ah meu amor. – lhe deu outro beijo.

–É Serio. Esse não é o casamento que eu quero. Seu trabalho não é mais importante que sua família sabia – Resmungou a loira fazendo Rachel revirar os olhos.

–Lá vamos nós de novo – disse enquanto seguia para a sala sendo seguida pela esposa.

–Por que não podemos ter um casamento igual ao dos meus pais? – perguntou Quinn indignada.

–Ah não! Sua mãe e seu pai se odeiam – Rachel disse

– mas continuam juntos. Isso é um sistema – Retrucou à loira. Rachel apenas riu e foi para o quarto tomar um banho. Quinn seguiu para a cozinha e logo Charlie e Harmony chegaram.

–Hey crianças. A mãe de vocês vai fazer um jantar perfeito, então eu quero vocês aqui – disse.

–Eu vou pro meu quarto – Charlie disse. – e não vou pra escola amanha – continuou, enquanto tentava sair da cozinha. Mas foi impedido por Quinn.

–Hey qual é o problema? – perguntou enquanto fazia o garoto.

–Não quero falar sobre isso – Charlie disse emburrado.

–Tem um garoto na escola que esta pegando no pé do Charlie faz uma semana – Harmony intrometeu-se

–ele anda te ameaçando? – A Loira perguntou seriamente.

–é isso ai mãe. Ele tira o boné do Charlie e não devolve e fica falando mal dele – Harmony novamente intrometeu-se.

– o que ele diz? – perguntou Quinn para o filho.

–ele disse que quando eu nasci eu era tão feio que o medico quase enfartou – disse o garoto serio. – todo mundo riu de mim. Eu senti vontade de bater nele – o garoto continuou.

– e por que não bateu? – Harmony perguntou.

– por que ele é enorme. E me mataria – respondeu.

– e também não é assim que se faz Charlie. Tem que se defender com a Boca – Rachel disse.

–É... Mordendo ele – Quinn disse seria.

–Hey! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer – a morena protestou – tem que se defender com palavras – disse.

–eu tentei – Charlie disse.

– Verdade? O que você disse? – Quinn perguntou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– eu disse que ele era tão gordo que tinha que usar um boné enorme – disse.

–Só isso? – perguntou Quinn com um sorriso desanimado.

–só.

–Amor, ele herdou seu senso de humor – Quinn disse fazendo Rachel lhe olhar feio. Mellody entrou na cozinha animadamente:

–Own chegou o bebezinho da mamãe – Quinn disse com uma voz estupidamente infantil enquanto abraçava a filha caçula e lhe colocava em seu colo. O jantar seguiu tranquilo enquanto todos da família ajudavam Charlie em como defender-se de Cory.

[...]

– Você é tão burro que quando disseram que dois mais dois é igual a quatro você perguntou se não era vinte dois – Cory zombava.

–Você é tão burro que nem ao menos sabe escrever Q.I – Charlie disse fazendo Harmony rir.

–Você é tão feio que quando nasceu o medico bateu na sua mãe – o garoto disse.

–Eu posso ser feio, mas pelo menos eu nunca fui o garotinho gordinho que a mamãe vestia de menina – Charlie disse fazendo o garoto se calar e todos que estavam em volta começaram a rir – E Que ficava chorando de medo quando ficava sozinho em casa – provocou com um sorriso ao estilo. Quinn Fabray. Cory irritou-se e empurrou Charlie fazendo o garoto cair no chão, antes que o moreno pudesse revidar Harmony entrou na frente.

–Não encoste no meu irmão – disse encarando o garoto que era três vezes maior do que ela.

–o que é que você vai fazer magrela – ao terminar de falar o punho de Harmony já havia acertado o nariz de Cory fazendo o garoto cambalear. Charlie ficou impressionado com aquilo. – Você quebrou meu nariz – o garoto choramingou e logo olhou assassinamente para Charlie – você ta morto Fabray – disse enquanto ia embora. Os restos das pessoas que estavam em volta saíram correndo quando harmony ameaçou saltar em cima deles. A garota olhou para Charlie com um sorriso enorme. Ele apenas bufou e saiu do estacionamento do colégio enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, deixando uma harmony completamente confusa.

[...]

Charlie estava deitado na cama com o rosto pressionado contra o travesseiro. Ele queria se esconder de todos, Quinn abriu a porta e encarou o filho.

–Hey, O Que aconteceu? Deveria estar feliz afinal você ganhou – a loira disse enquanto sentava-se na cama do filho.

–eu não ganhei. Foi harmony que ganhou – o garoto resmungou enquanto sentava-se na cama – eu não posso mais voltar pra escola. Aquele cara vai me matar – continuou enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

–Escuta Charlie. Nunca deixe outro homem por medo em você – Quinn disse seria.

–Mãe, Cory não é um Homem. É um armário – disse Charlie com uma leve careta.

–Bom, se ele é tão grande assim. Suba uma colina, jogue pedaços de pão pelo caminho para não se perder – disse o que fez o filho sorrir.

[...]

Harmony estava em seu quarto estudando para as provas, quando escutou batidas na porta e logo mandou a pessoa entrar. Quando Rachel entrou no quarto a garota levantou-se para olhar a mãe que lhe abraçou de repente.

–Own meu amor. Eu já disse o quanto eu amo você – a morena mais velha dizia enquanto apertava a garota em seu corpo. Harmony se afastou um pouco parar encarar Rachel.

– andou assistindo filme meloso de novo? – harmony perguntou enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha no seu melhor estilo "Quinn Fabray"

– Harmony por que socou o garoto? – Rachel foi direta.

–Foi instinto mamãe. Ele bateu no Charlie e quando eu vi já tinha batido – Harmony respondeu naturalmente.

–Monie eu não quero meus filhos brigando por ai. Olha só esse rostinho lindo – Rachel disse enquanto apertava as bochechas da menina – eu não quero que nada aconteça com ele – disse enquanto apertava mais o rosto de harmony.

–Então solte ele – a garota resmungou.

–você tem que se desculpar – Rachel disse por fim, depois de soltar o rosto da filha.

–Mãe, eu não vou me desculpar com aquele poço de banha – respondeu a morena mais nova com uma careta.

–eu tava falando do seu irmão – Rachel disse.

–Oh...

–Escuta, os homens tem a tendência a se acharem fortes e protetores e nós mulheres devemos deixar que eles acreditem nisso. Entende? – Rachel disse.

-Ok... – fora tudo o que harmony disse enquanto via a mãe sair de seu quarto.

[...]

Rachel foi ate o quarto de Mellody para guardar roupas limpas e encontrou a menina brincando deitada em sua cama.

–Hey Bebê – disse a morena. A garotinha apenas sorriu abertamente fazendo a mulher estreitar os olhos – deixa eu ver isso aqui – disse enquanto erguia o queixo de Mellody – Meu amor, seu primeiro dente caiu – Rachel disse com um enorme sorriso. – Quando isso aconteceu? – perguntou.

–Ontem – a menina respondeu simplesmente.

–Ontem? – Perguntou e a menina apenas assentiu – e por que você não mostrou pra mamãe? – perguntou.

–por que você estava no trabalho. – Mellody disse deixando Rachel Decepcionada consigo mesmo.

[...]

Charlie encontrava-se em seu quarto lendo um Guia de defesa pessoal quando bateram na porta do seu quarto, o garoto de olhos azuis colocou seus braços sobre o livro para esconder o que ela estava lendo.

–entra – disse enquanto via Harmony entrar no seu quarto. – não precisava ter se metido, eu posso lutar minhas batalhas sozinho – O Garoto disse serio.

–eu sei, mas eu pensei que se você fosse bater Nele, iria machucá-lo muito – A Garota disse sorrindo.

–você acha? – perguntou com um meio sorriso e Harmony assentiu – é ate que eu iria acabar com ele e... Ah fala serio – Charlie resmungou a ultima parte – ele iria me matar – continuou finalmente cruzando os braços.

–essa não é a questão. Você o enfrentou e o insultou, quer dizer. Ele te bater é muito fácil, mas você o enfrentou o que é difícil – Harmony disse. –bom, eu tenho que fazer meu dever de casa – a menina disse enquanto dirigia-se para a porta do quarto.

–Monie – Charlie chamou fazendo a irmã lhe encarar – Obrigada – sorriu.

–Não por isso. – Harmony disse com um leve sorriso.

[...]

– agora eu estou de volta à ativa – Rachel disse enquanto olhava para Quinn, as duas estavam na cozinha. – eu não vi Mellody perder o primeiro dentinho, não vi minha filha tornar-se uma pugilista de mão cheia, Mas agora eu to por cima de novo – disse com um leve sorriso que fez a loira sorrir.

–eu to orgulhosa da Monie ter defendido o Charlie – Quinn disse enquanto fazia golpes de Boxer no ar enquanto falava

–Não! Não foi nada legal não criamos nossos filhos para resolverem seus problemas desse modo, eles têm que aprender a chegar num acordo – Rachel repreendeu.

–Bom é meio difícil fazer isso quando alguém chuta o seu Traseiro – Quinn disse.

– Quinnie, não é como quando éramos crianças eles usam armas Hoje em dia e Monie não tinha nada que atacar o garoto – Rachel disse enquanto abriu um pote de sorvete e comia uma colherada.

–Olha se você bate em um de nós você bate em todos nos e então a ira da família ira cair sobre a sua cabeça e sobre a cabeça dos seus filhos e dos filhos dos seus filhos ate o fim dos tempos – Quinn explicou enquanto apoiava-se no balcão e encarava a esposa.

–Acho melhor você ter uma coisa melhor do que isso pra falar por que a mãe do Cory vai vir aqui falar sobre o incidente – A Mulher morena disse.

–Quando isso virou um incidente? – a loira perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

–Ah meu amor, eu não sei. Talvez quando a ira do punho de Harmony pairou no narizinho do Cory – Ironizou a morena. Quinn colocou os dedos sobre os lábios e estreitou os olhos pensando sobre o que dizer.

[...]

Quinn e Charlie estavam sentados no sofá de quatro pessoas. E para a surpresa de Quinn, na poltrona encontrava-se Lauren Zizes e seu filho igualmente enorme. O garoto estava no lado da sua mãe que encarava a loira do mesmo modo que encarava quando estavam no colegial.

–Foi um incidente infeliz – Lauren disse.

–eu não chamaria de incidente – Quinn disse tomando sua postura de Cheeiro do Mal. – eu só acho que nossos filhos se excederam um pouco. Só isso – a loira disse.

–a sua filha agrediu o meu filho. Ela quase quebrou o nariz dele – Lauren não era intimidante para Quinn, mesmo que parecesse que ela estivesse maior do que antes.

–Bom isso foi depois do seu filho ter agredido o meu – Rebateu.

–Bom Quinn eu entendo que Cory foi provocado e por isso fez aquilo – Zizes continuou.

–Olha Zizes, eu entendo que seu filho e dez vezes maior que o meu – A Loira disse enquanto levantava um dos braços de Charlie – olha só pros braços do moleque, são dois palitos não fazem mal a ninguém. – continuou.

–bom eu espero que isso não se repita por que senão...

Lauren deixou a frase morrer e levantou-se junto com Cory para saírem da sala, Charlie e Quinn se olharam o garoto parecia tenso. Quinn era orgulhosa demais pra deixar alguém ameaçá-la. Principalmente na frente de um dos seus filhos.

–Hehe, só por... Curiosidade. O que aconteceria? – a loira perguntou enquanto levantava-se e ficava a alguns passos de distancia de Lauren.

–Mãe – Charlie disse enquanto segurava o braço de Quinn.

–Ta tudo bem; eu apenas quero saber com que parâmetros eu estou lidando – a loira explicou.

–Digamos que eu terei que tomar as rédeas da situação – Lauren disse enquanto cruzava os braços.

– É Mesmo? – Quinn perguntou com um leve sorriso.

–É Isso ai – A Outra disse.

–Se tiver que tomar as rédeas da situação com suas mãos vai ter que largar os hambúrgueres e as almôndegas – Zombou a loira

– Você esta me chamando de gorda? – Lauren perguntou incrédula.

– eu não estou te chamando, é a balança que diz... A escala Ristica na verdade. Eu te chamo de Balofinha – provocou.

Lauren foi pra cima de Quinn que fez o mesmo, as duas foram impedidas pelos filhos. Charlie estava tentando entender o que acontecia na mente de sua mãe pra querer enfrentar alguém que era dez vezes o seu tamanho.

[...]

–vocês quase se atracaram? – Rachel perguntou incrédula enquanto via a loira aproximar-se da cama apenas com uma calça moletom e um top preto e com uma pose arrogante.

–Zizes teve sorte, senão, eu iria acertá-la diversas vezes – Quinn disse fazendo seus "passinhos" de Boxer o que fez a morena que estava deitada na cama rir.

–Você mão tem jeito sabia – Rachel disse enquanto ria. Sendo acompanhando por Quinn.

–você deveria ter visto amor. Duas adultas agindo feito crianças – A Loira disse.

–é. Mas eu tenho certeza que você ganhou alguns pontos com seu filho agora ele acha que você é a maior. – disse enquanto descansava sua cabeça no peito de Quinn que fez carinho do cabelo da morena.

–Não. Eu não sou a maior, você é – disse Quinn fazendo a esposa lhe encarar – você é a super mulher – continuou com um leve sorriso.

–se eu sou a super mulher. Sabe quem é minha Kripitonita? – Rachel perguntou.

–Quem?

–Você, você é a minha única fraqueza Quinn – Rachel disse encarando os olhos esverdeados da loira.

–que interessante – disse a loira com um sorriso travesso que arrancou uma risada de Rachel. As duas se beijaram apaixonadamente enquanto se amavam pelo resto da noite. Para sempre era muito pouco para as duas se amarem.


	3. Capitulo 3

Quinn acordara cedo naquele dia para ir para a galeria preparar-se para uma exposição quando se deparou com Mellody na cozinha, comendo seus cereais. A babá da garota, rosa, também estava na cozinha o que fez a loira pensar em formas de irritar a mulher que lhe lembrava muito Santana.

–Bom dia Bebê, como vai à princesinha da mamãe? – a loira disse com seu tom infantil. Rosa apareceu com uma xícara de café em mãos logo em seguida – Ah, Obrigada Rosa – a loira agradeceu enquanto dirigia-se para a xícara que a mulher tirou de longe das mãos da loira.

–Por quê? – Rosa perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

–ué, não tem mais? Faz um pouquinho pra mim – Quinn disse.

–Não, eu não sou sua empregada. Sou a babá da Mellody – a mulher disse enquanto ria levemente. A loira arqueou a sobrancelha para a mulher latina.

–eu não quero mais isso – Mellody disse enquanto empurrava sua tigela de cereais.

–tudo bem, joga no chão que a babá limpa – Quinn disse e a menina quase o fez, mas fora impedida pela babá.

–era justo lo que necesitaba Fabray, eres tan inmadura como sus propios hijos – Rosa resmungava em espanhol enquanto perseguia a loira pela cozinha que ficara cantando em voz alta vários e "maduros" _Lalala._Rachel entrou na cozinha e revirou os olhos com a cena enquanto caminhava sorridente para Mellody.

–Bom dia meus amores – a morena disse e em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha da filha. –oh meu Deus eu to atrasada – Rachel disse enquanto corria pela cozinha.

–você trabalha demais, precisa descansar – Quinn disse enquanto preparava seu próprio café.

–eu não posso, estamos nos preparando para Wicked e eu preciso estar perfeita na apresentação - a morena dizia enquanto procurava por algo na gaveta do pequeno armário ao lado da entrada da cozinha.

–espera ai, vamos tomar café da manhã juntas como fazíamos antes – Quinn disse – você lembra que a gente colocava musicas de manhã e todo mundo dançava – continuou com um enorme sorriso – eu sinto falta disso, Honey – A Loira choramingou e Rachel finalmente olhou para a esposa.

–eu também, amor. Mas agora eu só tenho tempo pra um cafezinho – Rachel disse.

–Ah, eu faço pra você – Rosa disse enquanto largava sua revista sobre culinária. Quinn fuzilou a babá da filha com o olhar, rosa apenas tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. E assim era a manhã na casa dos Berry- Fabray _Ou Fabray-Berry, na opinião de Quinn._

[...]

Quinn chegou à sala de casa e avistou Harmony descendo a escadas rapidamente. A loira sorriu para a filha que retribuiu, mas quando a loira tentara dar um beijo na filha esta desviou rapidamente enquanto ia em direção à cozinha.

–Hey, qual seu problema? Eu não ganho mais um beijo de bom dia? – a loira perguntou para harmony que estava mais preocupada em pegar seu leite na geladeira.

–me deixa em paz – a menina resmungou.

–Ah, eu não posso começar o dia sem meu beijo – Harmony correu em volta do balcão enquanto era perseguida pela loira que lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

–você me babou – A Morena disse irritada enquanto saia da cozinha bufando ligeiramente.

–Honey, qual o problema dessa menina? – Quinn perguntou para a esposa.

–Ah ela só precisa de um pouco de espaço não é meu amor – a morena disse para filha que parou de andar em direção as escadas e virou-se para encarar suas mães.

–Me deixem em paz – continuou e passou a subir as escadas.

–Vai falar com aquela abusada – Rachel disse apontando para a adolescente.

–Hey, Monie! – A Garota parou nos degraus e voltou para encarar Quinn – qual o problema? Você adorava quando eu te dava um beijo de bom dia – A Loira comentou.

–isso foi antes de você tirar meu pôster da Dianna Agron do quarto – Harmony disse com as mãos na cintura.

–A Mulher tava seminua – Quinn disse.

–Idai?

–Idai que você é nova demais pra ter um pôster daquele no seu quarto.

–Aham... – A Adolescente virou para subir as escadas novamente.

–Você viu aquele pôster? – Quinn perguntou para Rachel.

–Uhum... – A Morena disse enquanto imaginava – Quer dizer... Aham – disfarçou enquanto ia para a cozinha.

–viu só, desde que você começou a se dedicar só para o trabalho ela virou outra pessoa – Quinn disse.

–Q, Não começa ta. Quando você vai levar meu trabalho a serio? – a morena perguntou.

–Hãm... Quando você largá-lo? – sugeriu enquanto levava uma leve tapa no ombro e um beijo da esposa que se despediu enquanto voltava para o trabalho.

[...]

Rachel chegou em casa e encontrou a esposa dormindo no sofá com um pacote de Doritos em seu peito e uma latinha do coca cola na mesinha da sala. Sorriu com a cena enquanto subia para o quarto para poder larvar as roupas sujas. Ao abrir a gaveta de meias de Quinn à morena achou um Sutiã preto com coelhos da Playboy branco, podem ter certeza que ela olhou para aquele sutiã como se tivesse uma mulher nele. Uma coisa era certa, Quinn Fabray – Berry e sua amada esposa teriam uma conversinha.

[...]

Rachel encontrava-se Na cozinha de casa, Thin Line between Love and Hate dos The Persuaders tocava levemente pelo local, Quinn chegou animadamente em casa e sorriu para a esposa que tinha uma revista de Stevo's Guns em mãos e um prato com dois pedaços de frango e o sutiã preto da Playboy em cima da mesa.

–O que é isso? – perguntou referindo-se ao frango no prato. A loira sabia que a esposa nunca mataria um animal naquela casa.

–Dois Peitos – A Morena disse calmamente, um tom que fez Quinn franzir o cenho confusa e logo vira a revista de Rachel.

–Desde quando se interessa por armas? – perguntou o que fez a esposa sorrir.

–Desde que eu achei esse sutiã... NA SUA GAVETA! – Gritou a ultima parte enquanto esfaqueava o sutiã com uma enorme faca fazendo a loira arregalar os olhos.

–Rachel... – a loira chamou enquanto levantava as mãos em rendição.

–O Que? – perguntou ameaçadoramente. E logo a loira começou a raciocinar, Musica que não faz parte do cotidiano das duas, dois peitos de frango na mesa, um sutiã da Playboy e uma revista de armas.

–Eu não sei nada sobre esse sutiã – Quinn levantou-se da cadeira enquanto sentia seu coração saltar em seu peito – eu nunca vi esse sutiã na minha vida – continuou enquanto via a baixinha retirar a faca que estava na mesa e apontar para ela, o sutiã estava preso na ponta da faca.

–E O Que ele tava fazendo na sua gaveta? – perguntou enquanto gesticulava com a faca.

–eu não faço ideia – a loira disse nervosamente enquanto arregalava os olhos para a faca nas mãos de Rachel.

–O seu par de meias teve um encontro ontem com uma Vadia? – Sugeriu – ou então o seu par de meias achou que isso era uma meia disfarçada de Sutiã – Continuou – ou vai ver, você teve uma visitinha e ela deixou isso lá – completou ameaçadoramente.

–Mesmo que eu tivesse uma visita – Quinn começou a falar nervosamente – e se eu fosse louca pra trazê-la aqui – continuou com seus olhos fixos na faca. – você acha que eu seria louca o suficiente para deixar um sutiã na minha gaveta de meias sendo que eu sei que é você que lava as roupas? – continuou.

–então você pensou nisso? – a morena perguntou enquanto aparentava ser mais psicopata ainda.

–Não! – a loira disse meio desesperada.

– se você não deixou isso lá, quem foi? – perguntou enquanto tremia levemente.

–eu não sei... – Quinn disse enquanto hesitantemente baixava a faca que estava nas mãos da baixinha morena.

[...]

–Muito bem, eu vou perguntar só uma vez. Mas antes de perguntar eu quero deixar claro uma coisa, - Rachel dizia. Quinn, Charlie, Mellody e Harmony estavam todos sentados na mesa enquanto ouviam o que a baixinha morena dizia. – Se me disserem que nunca viram aquele sutiã, eu vou matar a mãe de vocês – continuou e Quinn deu um sorriso amarelo para os filhos. – e ai eu vou pra cadeia e os três vão ser separados e vão ser mandados para um orfanato – completou com um leve sorriso – entenderam? – todos assentiram. – Agora a pergunta é: alguém que esta aqui nessa sala pôs esse sutiã na gaveta dela – perguntou enquanto apontava para a loira.

–Não foi eu – Charlie e Mellody disseram juntos. Harmony encarou as mãos em seu colo e todos estreitaram os olhos para garota.

–Ta, podem ir – Charlie pegou a irmãzinha no colo enquanto saia correndo escada acima. Alguns segundos e Rachel olhou para Quinn – você também pode ir – disse a loira levantou-se e logo a morena apontou para ela – Quase... – disse. A loira olhou para os lados enquanto saia da cozinha. Rachel olhou para a filha que parecia acuada em sua cadeira e logo suspirou. –Vai Monie. Começa – disse suavemente.

–Bom, nesses últimos dias eu estou gostando de um garoto e eu percebi que garotos preferem garotas que usam sutiã. Então eu peguei o sutiã emprestado de uma amiga por que também queria atenção – a morena de olhos claros disse.

–Filha, esse tipo de atenção que você quer não é legal. – Rachel disse – devia querer que as pessoas olhassem para o que tem no seu coração não no seu sutiã – continuou. – você ta apressada demais. Baby Girl, você ter um sutiã é como você ter uma cela antes de ter o cavalo. Os meninos vão prestar atenção em você, mas não vão olhar pra você. Ai vão admirar a sua cela. Ai quando tiver o cavalo tudo vai ser diferente, por que vai precisar da cela – disse enquanto sorria nervosamente.

–Espera a gente ta falando de Celas ou Sutiãs? – a adolescente perguntou confusa.

–CELAS! – As duas ouviram Quinn gritar da sala o que fez a morena revirar os olhos. Quinn sempre seria assim. E não adiantava quanto tempo passa-se ela ainda iria amá-la.


End file.
